Spitfire
Spitfire Booster Bolt Beginning at 8th level, your study of military tactics and mechanisms of arcane infusion pay off, allowing you to infuse munitions with energies of superlative lethality. As a bonus action, you can expend a spell slot to imbue up to three crossbow bolts with a potent boost. These bolts remain enchanted until you take a long rest. Additionally, you may ignore the Loading property of crossbows. The following boosts are available. * Tracer Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 radiant damage, plus 2d4 more radiant damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, a creature hit by one of these bolts grants Advantage to the next ranged attack you make against it before the end of your turn. * Crimson Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 necrotic damage, plus 2d4 more necrotic damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, hitting with one of these bolts heals you for a quantity equal to the bonus necrotic damage dealt. * Heavy Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 piercing damage, plus 2d4 more piercing damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, damage dealt by these bolts ignores all forms of Resistance. * Explosive Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 fire damage, plus 2d4 more fire damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, creatures within 10' of the target take damage equal to the bonus fire damage dealt. * Probe Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 lightning damage, plus 2d4 more lightning damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, when you hit a creature with one of these bolts, you instantly learn that creature's exact remaining HP total, its AC, and any Resistances or Vulnerabilities it possesses. * Rime Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 cold damage, plus 2d4 more cold damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, a creature hit by one of these bolts has its speed is halved until the end of your next turn. * Toxic Bolt: These bolts deal an additional 1d4 poison damage, plus 2d4 more poison damage for each level of the sacrificed spell slot beyond the first. In addition, a creature hit by one of these bolts suffers disadvantage on the next attack roll it makes. Imbued Arsenal Beginning at 13th level, you expand your powers of infusion to an array of lethal, magically-charged weapons. You may prepare up to two of the following weapons at the end of a long rest, and each one comes with one level two spell pre-loaded, which is expended upon firing the weapon. As a bonus action, you can expend a spell of 2nd level or higher to recharge one of your weapons. Saving throws are made against the same DC as your ranger spells. * Buster Bomb: This timeless explosive devastates tight formations, and has the power and flexibility to rival the incantations of a true warmage. As an Action, a buster bomb can be launched from a crossbow up to the crossbow's long range, and detonates at its target dealing 8d6 fire damage to creatures within 15' of the impact point. A successful Dexterity save halves this damage. For each level of the launched spell above 2nd, this blast deals an additional 2d6 fire damage. * Crossmore: A vital tool for spitfires caught in melee, the crossmore's boxy appearance belies a devastating amount of firepower. As an Action, a crossmore can be fired in a 30' cone, dealing 8d6 piercing damage to creatures in the area of effect and pushing them 10'. A successful Dexterity save halves this damage, and negates the push. * Volt Mine: Favored by trappers and guerrillas, nothing ruins a day quite like stepping on one of these. A volt mine requires a DC 16 Perception check to spot, requires an Action to set up properly in an adjacent space, and has an activation radius of 20'. The mine goes live when you leave its activation radius or at the end of your next turn, whichever comes first. When you set the mine, you can designate any number of creatures from zero to ten - once the mine is live, it explodes the moment at least that many creatures are within its activation radius. The explosion deals 8d6 lightning damage in a 20' radius, and incapacitates creatures in the blast until the end of your next turn. A successful Dexterity saves halves this damage, and negates the incapacitation. For each level of the launched spell above 2nd, this blast deals an additional 2d6 lightning damage. * Avalanche: Superficially similar to a lightweight flamethrower, this machine spews a stream of supercooled mist, instantly freezing anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. As an Action, an avalanche can be fired in a 60' line, dealing 8d6 cold damage and restraining targets until the end of your next turn. A successful Dexterity saves halves this damage, and negates the restrain. For each level of the launched spell above 2nd, this blast deals an additional 2d6 cold damage. Helix Assault Beginning at 18th level, if you are wielding two hand crossbows, you can fire twice whenever you make an attack. The two shots must target different creatures. If you are wielding a heavy crossbow, you can fire two booster bolts with each attack. The attack only deals the crossbow's weapon damage once, but the target suffers the bonus damage and additional effects of both bolts.